The present invention relates to novel polymers having a wide range of biodegradability, biocompatibility, solubility, and physical morphology (e.g., crystalline, All amorphous, rubbery, or rigid). These unique polymers are synthesized from polycarbonates and polyiminocarbonates of carbohydrates, or analogous hydroxyl-containing, biocompatible moieties, such as pentaerythritol ("PE") or glycerin ("GLC").